survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Survive Somehow
'"Just Survive Somehow" '''is the sixteenth and final episode of [[SurvivORG: GuatemORGla|''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla]]. Day 34: Final 5 Immunity Challenge - "The SurvivORG Gauntlet" The next Immunity Challenge for Iximche was the SurvivORG Gauntlet, a combination of many previous challenges during the season. For the second straight Immunity Challenge, Tom, Elsa, and Cool were the top 3 finishers. Of them, Tom finished 3rd with a time of 7:02, and then Cool narrowly edged out Elsa to win, by a time of 6:38 to 6:47. Cool won his second straight Individual Immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the Final 4. Day 35: F5 Tribal Council After the crazy F6 Tribal where Rize went home, the remaining members of the Iximche were looking to make things just a little bit easier. Cool may have been a target before the challenge, but that was erased after he won Immunity. The target then turned to Tom and Elsa, as they not only appeared close after the last Tribal but the perception was that they would vote together at Final 4. Cool made it clear that he was going to vote for one of the two (Tom or Elsa) so it sent them scrambling and pitching against one another. Cool looked to find a way through the Final 4 vote if he didn't win Immunity next, and with Tom and Elsa each campaigning against each other, he, Sex, and Abdi decided to vote out Tom for being a potential jury threat, as well as consistently throwing out Cool's name the last two rounds. At the vote, Tom was voted out 4-1, upset at some of the majority who were lying to him. He voted for Elsa, and ended up in 5th Place. Day 36: Final 4 Immunity Challenge - Mayan Trivia The Final 4 Immunity Challenge for Iximche was a series of Mayan Trivia questions. The players were given 10 questions and the player who answered the most in the fastest time would win Immunity. Abdi scored 3/10 and Sex scored 5/10 correct, leaving Elsa and Cool to be the ones in a duel for the 4th straight challenge in a row. Elsa scored 8/10 in 15:24, but Cool was able to get 9/10, finishing with a time of 7:59 and winning his 3rd straight Individual Immunity Challenge and guaranteeing him a spot in the Final 3. Day 37: F4 Tribal Council After Cool won his 3rd straight Individual Immunity, and with just 4 players left, one of Abdi, Elsa and Sex had to be eliminated. The targets were either Sex, who could be a strategic threat to the jury, or Elsa, who was on the outs for most of the game, but had cultivated good social relationships with the jury. Cool agreed to target Elsa along with the Sex and Abdi duo, especially because of her also being a challenge threat to him. They let Elsa know she was going to be voted out, and although she campaigned for quite a while, the decision held firm, and Elsa was voted out unanimously 3-1 to finish in 4th Place. Day 38: Final Immunity Challenge - Season Trivia The last 3 remaining members of Iximche came together for their last Immunity Challenge of the season, held live in Final Tribal Council. They had to answer 17 questions about the season, including details from challenges and the cast reveals. This was done live with all players answering at the same time. The challenge was very close during the close half, with all the players tied at 2 correct answers and then at 3. Afterward, Cool went on a run, and was able to pull away with the lead and eventually the win, getting the final 2 right to win 8-5-3 over Sex and Abdi respectively. This was Cool's 4th straight Immunity win, setting a SurvivORG record! In doing so, he secured his spot in the Final Tribal Council of GuatemORGla, and ensured that, among other things, a returnee was going to make Final Tribal Council (something that has happened in every SurvivORG season with returnees) and the 3rd straight time an AmazORG returnee made FTC. Day 38: F3 Tribal Council Cool won the Final Immunity Challenge, guaranteeing him a spot in the Final 2 and Final Tribal Council. After the results of the challenge, Sex and Abdi began to argue over who Cool should take to the end. Each was publicly building up the other in an attempt to make it seem like they were a threat, and so that Cool should take them instead. After a good round of discussion, Cool locked in his vote, voting out Sex as he believed she was a bigger threat than Abdi, spearheading almost all of the votes and knowing who was going each time. Sex became the Final Juror of GuatemORGla, and the highest placing woman on the season. She finished in 3rd Place. This also cemented the Final 2 as Cool and Abdi, who started on Nakúm and Topoxté respectively. Day 39 The Jury has until 5:00 PM EST Friday, September 6th, 2019 to cast their vote. Even if all the votes are in, the votes will not lock until the deadline. The official SurvivORG: GuatemORGla reunion show will be held 6:00 PM EST Friday, September 6th, 2019 on the main /r/Survivor server. Jurors and their FTC Votes: 11th Place: Gwen voted for Cool 10th Place: Stood voted for Abdi 9th Place: Corvs voted for Cool 8th Place: Coffee voted for Cool 7th Place: Salted voted for Cool 6th Place: Rize voted for Abdi 5th Place: Tom voted for Cool 4th Place: Elsa voted for Abdi 3rd Place: Sex voted for Abdi Congrats Cool on the 5-4 win over Abdi! Trivia * After Tom's elimination, there were an equal amount of women and men in the game at the same time for the first time ever within a season, and only the second time ever (ThailORG Final Tribal Council) * Cool became the first SurvivORG player to win 4 or more straight Individual Immunity Challenges. * Cool making Final Tribal Council ensured that a returnee had made Final Tribal Council in every season there had been returnees. * This was the first SurvivORG season to be decided by one vote or less at Final Tribal Council. * Cool became the second returning captain to win a season of SurvivORG (Wavey in ''MORGquesas), ''and the 3rd returning player from SurvivORG: The AmazORG to win a season. * Cool (Jake) discovered he won the season after a challenge in the real-life campus Survivor "Syrvivor Syracuse". * The episode title was given by Cool, describing his strategy in the merge portion of the game.